Team Natsu vs Slenderman
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: The tital pretty much says it all, Team Natsu goes on another job to collect all 8 pages without being caught by Slenderman, but end up fighting him as well. (Rated 'T' for violence)


**Team Natsu vs Slenderman**

**When Team Natsu takes a job request to find eight scattered pages, they must also avoid being caught by the evil Slenderman and find the pages before Slendy finds them. Will they succeed? Or be killed by Slendy? *one-shot***

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Slenderman.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Team Natsu vs Slenderman<strong>

Team Natsu soon arrived at a creepy looking forest that was surrounded in mist, and not to mention it was dark out, making it a whole lot creepier.

"Well, this definitely looks like the place," Erza said, once they arrived there.

"Is it just me, or is this place really creepy?" Lucy whimpered. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and another hand go over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Silence! I am the Great Fire Demon who rules this place!" an eerie-sounding voice declared. "And I have come here to eat your soul! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile, up in the air they could hear eerie ghost sounds above them.

Lucy eventually let out a loud terrified scream as she broke free from her captor. "Eeeeeek! Gray! Erza! Natsu! Somebody, help me! I'm too young to be eaten!"

Just then, there came the sound of someone laughing from behind her that sounded very much like...

"Hahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! That was almost too easy!" Natsu exclaimed as he fell over laughing his head off.

Lucy, however, was not as amused as her pink haired teammate as she shot him a death glare that could have almost rivaled that of Erza's. "NATSU! QUIT FOOLING AROUND, YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him, as she gave him one of her well-known 'Lucy Kicks' to the face.

"Good job, Lucy," Erza told her. "And Natsu, this is not the place to be making pranks for scaring people. Am I understood?!" she added with a death glare.

Natsu gulped. "Y-yes ma'am," he replied.

"Good!" Erza said.

Meanwhile, Happy (yes, Happy) was still flying around above them making ghost sounds.

"Enough already, tomcat!" Carla told him. "Are you trying to scare everybody half to death?!"

"Aww, ok," Happy said before flying back down to them. "How about a fish as an apology?" he offered.

"Definitely not!" Carla shouted at him.

"Happy, the same goes for you too!" Erza said, giving him her same glare she gave Natsu.

"A-aye sir," Happy replied.

"Alright then," Erza said. "Now let's get started. Our mission here is to collect eight certain pages that are scattered throughout the area. And according to our client, there's also a man known as Slenderman who lives in these parts- and no Natsu, we absolutely canNOT fight him! Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am," Natsu replied.

"Um, so what exactly does this Slenderman person look like?" Wendy decided to ask.

"Well according to the client, apparently he's a man with no face and uses tentacles to grab and supposedly kill his victims," Erza explained.

"And he's also a great demon who rules this place!" Natsu said creepily with an evil laugh coming from behind Lucy.

"KYAA!" Lucy shrieked.

"Hahaha!" Natsu laughed. "Geez Lucy, you really are being jumpy today," he told her, as he was on the ground laughing his head off again.

"Well you're the one trying to scare me!" Lucy muttered.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted, which immediately got the pyro's attention.

"A-aye!" Natsu replied.

"Way to be mature, Flamebrain," Gray said sarcastically.

"What was that, Ice-stripper?! I dare you to say that to my face!" Natsu shouted.

"Alright then, you pyro!" Gray said as he punched Natsu in the face. "How's that for in your face?!"

"Both of you, knock it off already!" Erza shouted again.

"A-aye!" "Y-yes ma'am!"

"Hey you guys, I think I hear something," Lucy whimpered.

"I-it's not Slenderman, is it?" Wendy asked, just as freaked out as Lucy.

"Great, we've been making too much noise already so it doesn't surprise me that he's already onto us," Erza said. "Alright, we'll pair off and split up to make finding the pages easier. Natsu and Gray-"

"Say what?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No way am I being paired with this loser," Gray said.

"Problem boys?" Erza asked with her death glare.

"N-no ma'am!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"W-were the best of friends, see?" Gray said nervously.

"A-aye!" Natsu agreed, as he and Gray had their arms wrapped over each other's shoulders as though they were buddies.

"That's more like it," Erza said. "Happy, you'll be with those two."

"Aye sir!" Happy replied, as he took off in one direction with Natsu and Gray.

"Lucy, Wendy, and Carla," Erza said.

"Yes ma'am," Lucy replied without argument (unlike the boys).

"U-understood," Wendy added.

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla headed off in a different direction than the boys, while Erza headed off on her own to look for scattered pages.

Meanwhile... with Natsu and Gray  
>Once they were out of sight from Erza, the two boys ended up getting into another fight with each other.<p>

"That's for punching me in the face earlier, Ice-stripper!" Natsu snapped as he punched Gray with a Fire Dragon Iron Fist.

"Oh yeah, take this! Ice-Make: Knuckle!" Gray shouted back, creating a bunch of fists made of ice to continuously punch Natsu.

The two continued to fight until Happy eventually called out to them.

"Hey, I think I found a page!" the blue Exceed said.

"Finally! This one's mine!" Natsu exclaimed, as he immediately took off in the direction Happy went in, after punching Gray in the face one more time, and ran up to grab the page before the ice wizard could get to it first, ignoring the whispering sounds as he drew nearer. "Nice job, Happy," Natsu said. "That was too easy, which means the rest of it'll be a piece of cake. Hey Gray, I just got the first page before you did!" he called over to the ice wizard. As he turned back around, he suddenly ended up coming face to face with...

DUN DUN DUNNNN!

"Whoa! Gray, this guy has no face!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing out the obvious.

"Way to point out the obvious, you pyro," Gray told him, as he and Natsu could only stand there in shock as he stared at the faceless man before him.

Natsu hadn't felt fear like this since he last fought Gildarts during the S-class exam on Tenrou Island, and he was shaking pretty bad out of fear. This guy appeared to be a lot stronger than even Gildarts himself, and that was saying something considering the pyro was always up for a good fight.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray shouted, shaking off his fear at the moment and creating a huge hammer out of ice and letting it slam down right on top of Slenderman. "Oi, dragon breath! Time to get outta here!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu finally shouted attempting to burn Slendy to a crisp.

The two boys and Happy then ran (or in Happy's case, flew) as far away from the now slightly angered Slenderman as fast as they could before finally taking refuge in an old run-down building.

"Well at least we got the page, right?" Happy asked once they were safe.

"Yup! Right here! And I got it before Gray did!" Natsu said with a grin, as he held up the page that read 'He Knows Where You Are'.

"Creepy writing on it though," Gray commented after reading it. "Kinda makes you wonder what kind of person would scatter these pages everywhere."

"M-maybe they originally belonged to Slenderman?" Happy suggested.

"Or maybe it's a way of sending a challenge," Natsu said, jumping back out into the open. "Hey Slendy, I dare you to show yourself and fight me!" he challenged with his fists on fire.

"You idiot! You couldn't even fight him when we first ran into him!" Gray exclaimed. "And what kinda nickname is Slendy anyway? It just sounds like you're combining his name with Wendy!"

"Aye! Sorry Natsu, but I have to agree with Gray on that one," Happy said.

"Say what?! Happy, you traitor! I thought I was your best friend!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, shut up for a minute will ya!" Gray said.

"What? Is he back?" Natsu suddenly questioned, peeking out through what used to be a window.

"No, but that's just it," Gray replied. "I would have thought that blow to the head with my ice hammer followed by your flames would have made him angry enough to try to hunt us down, but for some reason he hasn't shown up. Which can only mean one thing..."

"No way! You think he might have gone after Erza and the others?" Happy asked.

"Probably, but it's just a guess," Gray replied. "Either that, or he just decided to retreat for now."

"Alright! Then all we gotta do is find him, and then burn him to a crisp!" Natsu exclaimed with his hands on fire. "Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

"Geez, don't go looking for a fight without thinking, you pyro!" Gray told him. "And plus, Erza said we were not to fight him."

"Then maybe if we find another page, we might run into him again," Natsu said. "And that's where we'll jump him and beat him up."

Gray only face-palmed at that.

"Aye, Natsu," Happy sweat-dropped, as the three of them continued looking for pages.

Meanwhile  
>Lucy and Wendy had both become too creeped out to continue walking and ended up taking refuge inside of Horologium, the clock constellation, for safety.<p>

"Honestly, I don't see why you two have to hide in there," Carla huffed.

"'Hey, I'm already freaked out as it is thanks to Natsu scaring the crap out of me earlier!' she exclaims frantically," Horologium said. "'I'm sorry, Carla. I don't mean to be scared, but I can't help it in a place like this,' the other one says nervously," he added for Wendy.

"Well the sooner we find these pages, the sooner we can leave and head back to the guild," Carla told them. "Speaking of which, there's one now."

The two girls looked over in the direction the white Exceed was flying in, only to suddenly spot...

DUN DUN DUNNNN!

"Slendy alert!" Lucy screamed, pointing to where she saw Slenderman standing as Horologium's time was up and he disappeared back to the celestial world. "No! Horologium, come back! I still need you!" she exclaimed.

"Carla, watch out!" Wendy called out, as the white Exceed quickly ducked behind a tree the minute she saw him.

"Aww, now we won't be able to get that page," Lucy whined. "Hey, wait a minute! I have an idea! Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" she called out after getting out Taurus' gate key.

"Moooo! Hey there Miss Lucy, how about a smooooch?" Taurus said.

"How about you kick that faceless guy's butt instead?" Lucy replied. "And maybe I might just consider it."

"Alright! I'll take care of this creep for yoooou," Taurus replied as he charged forward to attack Slenderman.

"Just please hold him off long enough for us to grab that page," Lucy told him. "I may be disobeying Erza by trying to fight him, but this is for a good cause."

"You got it, Miss Lucy. I will protect yoooou and you're awesome body!" Taurus said, while Lucy and Wendy charged in to get the page and get out of there.

"Got it!" Wendy said as she reached out to grab the page, nearly screaming in fear at what it read: He Feeds On Your Fear!

"Ok, you can go back now Taurus," Lucy said.

"Aww, but don't I get a smooooch first?" Taurus said as he disappeared back to the celestial world.

Just then, Slenderman began advancing towards them, reaching out with his tentacles to grab and kill them. Lucy and Wendy soon found themselves backed into a corner, terrified out of their minds.

"I'm scared," Wendy said. "Where did Carla go off to?"

"I'm right here," Carla said, flying up to them. "I would fly you both out of here if I could, but I'm afraid it would be too heavy if I were to carry both of you. And to just fly off with one of you wouldn't be very fair."

"So what are we gonna do?" Wendy asked.

"I'm too young to die!" Lucy exclaimed. "NATSU!" she cried out.

As if on cue, the Fire Dragon Slayer came charging in to the rescue.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted, charging forward to attack Slendy. "That's for trying to hurt our friends!"

"Ice-Make: Geyser!" Gray added with his ice magic.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"And Gray too!" Wendy added.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Happy told her.

"Yes, you too tomcat," Carla told him.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll protect you!" Happy exclaimed fearlessly, despite the fact that Slenderman still terrified him.

"Oh, my hero," Carla said sarcastically.

"Flames of my right hand, and flames of my left hand. You put 'em together..." Natsu said. "You get, Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" he shouted, as he threw a giant ball of fire directly at Slenderman.

"Take this! Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray shouted.

Once they were finished kicking Slendy's butt, they all hightailed it out of that area before he had a chance to catch them.

They soon found another old building to take refuge in once they were far away from Slenderman.

"Do you think he's gone yet?" Lucy decided to ask after a while.

"Who knows," Gray replied. "The only one he hasn't gone after yet is Erza, so that might be where he's going now."

"Perhaps it would be best if we all stayed together while we find the rest of the pages," Carla suggested.

"Speakin' of which, I wonder if Erza's found any pages yet," Natsu said.

"I bet she got more than we did," Happy pointed out.

Meanwhile... with Erza  
>Erza had managed to find three pages, only running into Slenderman twice. First when she had found her first page, she caught a glimpse of Slendy off in the distance but chose to ignore him instead of engaging him in combat like she normally would against an opponent. And again as she was now heading towards her third page that she had spotted inside a dark tunnel. She felt his presence drawing nearer as she bent down to pick up the page. As she was turning to leave, however, she ended up coming face to face with...<p>

DUN DUN DUNNNN!

She turned around to walk away, only to find herself caught in tentacles and being pulled towards him.

This is bad, I can't believe I let my guard down, she thought to herself. I'm such a fool. Natsu, Gray... everyone, I hope he hasn't gotten to all of you as well. This may be the end for me. It's even draining me of my magical energy. I just hope the rest of you stay alive. Please, everyone, stay alive.

Before Slenderman could deliver the final blow to kill her, a certain pyro ended up jumping in to save the now defenseless Titania.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu shouted, engulfing the faceless man in flames and causing him to drop Erza. "Nobody hurts Erza, Slendy!"

"Erza, you ok?" Gray asked, running up to her.

"Gray, and Natsu," Erza said, as she was back on her feet a few seconds later. "I'm sorry to make you come to my rescue like this. I shouldn't have let my guard down as I was getting that page. But to answer your question, I'm alright now thanks to you and Natsu showing up. I think with the three of us together, we should be able to defeat him."

"Alright, so let's do this already before Natsu defeats him by himself," Gray said. "Ice-Make: Prison!" he shouted, creating a cage made of ice and throwing it down right on top of Slendy.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" Erza said, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armor with swords circling around her. "Dance my swords!" She then sent all of her swords fling towards Slendy, almost hitting Natsu by accident in the process.

"Gah! Watch it, Erza!" the pyro exclaimed as he had to dodge swords to move out of the way.

"Sorry about that, Natsu," Erza replied. "You really should have moved out of the way though."

"Say what?! But I was fighting him first!" Natsu shouted, earning a glare from the Titania. "I-I mean, yes ma'am," he said.

"That's what I thought," Erza said. "By the way, what happened to Lucy and Wendy?" she asked.

"They're still out there looking for pages," Gray told her. "Happy's also with them."

"Alright, they should be alright for now since Natsu is still fighting Slenderman," Erza said. "Speaking of which, who was it who came with calling him Slendy?"

"Oh, that would be Natsu," Gray said.

Just then Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla finally found where they were as the two Exceeds landed back on the ground next to them after setting Lucy and Wendy down.

"We were able to find three pages," Wendy said.

"That's good," Erza replied. "Add that to my three and we have six. Gray, I'm assuming you and Natsu have the last two pages?" she asked, turning to Gray. "That is, if the two of you haven't been fighting the whole time."

"Well we actually only found one," Gray admitted, as he handed the page he, Natsu, and Happy found to the Titania.

"Alright, so we have seven now," Erza said. "That leaves one page left, and perhaps it's best if we all stay together this time."

"Y-Yeah, I agree," Lucy said. "I'd really hate to face Slenderman alone."

"So let's go find the last page already!" Natsu exclaimed before taking off in search of said page.

"Don't go running off, you idiot!" Erza called after him.

"I'm guessing he didn't hear the part about 'staying together'," Gray pointed out.

"Obviously not," Carla agreed.

"Aye, that's Natsu for ya!" Happy said, as they all took off in the direction Natsu ran off in to catch up with him.

Meanwhile  
>Natsu was looking around for the eighth and final page, as well as sniffing out any traces of Slendy, when he finally spotted it. The final page, inside a dark apartment building, just waiting to be snatched up. And without thinking about it, he raced towards it when he suddenly heard...<p>

"Hey! Wait up, numbskull!" Gray called out, as he was soon caught up with the pyro.

"No way, man! I saw this page first, so I'm gettin' it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu!" he heard Erza call out, making the pyro freeze in his tracks.

"Aww crap, Erza's caught up!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Actually we all finally caught up," Lucy said. "Seriously Natsu, Erza clearly said we were supposed to stay together this time while we find the last page."

"Lucy's right," Erza added.

"Yeah, but I already found where the last page is," Natsu pointed out.

"Well, I suppose we might as well go and get it then," Erza said. "But be careful," she added as a precaution.

Natsu then sprinted off once again towards the page, with the others not too far behind. It was Gray who reached it first, almost at the same time as Natsu.

"Ha! I got to it before you did, Gray!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No way, my hand touched it first, Flamebrain!" Gray retorted.

"Boys!" Erza said, as she took the page from them and added to the other seven they had already collected.

"So I guess we have all eight pages now, right?" Wendy asked.

"Apparently," Carla replied.

However, at the mention of 'all eight pages', a now fully enraged Slenderman appeared before them again. How dare they steal his pages and run away with them, and now they were going to pay. Before Fairy Tail's strongest team could react, they each found themselves wrapped in the tentacles of Slenderman as they slowly began to feel the life and magical energy drain out of them.

But the Fairy Tail wizards refused to give up.

"Natsu...!" Erza managed to say weakly. "Use... your flames...!"

Natsu, however, still got the message and his entire body was soon surrounded in flames. "I'm fired up now!" he exclaimed, despite the fact that he was now weakened by Slenderman's tentacles, the fire wizard wasn't gonna give up without a fight. He just continued to unleash his inner fire. "FIRE DRAGON... ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!" he shouted, unleashing a huge jet of flame from his mouth and sending it directly at Slenderman, setting him on fire and causing the faceless man to drop him and the rest of his team.

"I knew you could do it, Natsu," Erza said, as the pink haired pyro grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, time to finish him off now," Gray said. "Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!"

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio!" Lucy shouted.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy shouted.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" Erza shouted. "Dance, my swords!" she exclaimed, as she sent a bunch of swords straight into Slenderman.

After a while of fighting him, Slenderman was soon lifeless on the ground while Team Natsu was still weakened from having been almost strangled to death as well as having their magic energy being drained by Slendy's tentacles, but they still won in the end. All eight pages were collected, Slendy was defeated, and they were now heading back to their client's place.

"I see, so you went and killed Slenderman after collecting all eight pages?" the client said. "Not to mention you almost destroyed half the forest."

"He came after us first though," Natsu protested.

"Yeah, so do we still get the 80,000 jewel reward?" Lucy asked. "We still managed to get all eight pages, despite the destruction we caused."

"You were only requested to collect the pages, not kill Slenderman as well," the client told them. "You failed this job, so therefore you get no reward."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed. "But my rent's gonna be due soon, can't you make an exception? Pretty please!" she pleaded.

"No, now get out of here! I don't ever wanna see you destructive Fairy Tail wizards again!" the client demanded.

"We are extremely sorry about killing Slenderman though," Erza said apologetically. "We never meant to go overboard."

"But that's Fairy Tail for ya!" Happy said.

"Awwww, what about my rent money?!" Lucy wailed, as they were now leaving the client's house.

"Don't worry about it, we'll just find another job to go on," Gray assured her.

"Man, if that old geezer wasn't our client, I would have punched him in the face for that!" Natsu grumbled.

"True, but I doubt you would have wnted to give Fairy Tail a bad name if you did though," Erza told him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Natsu muttered. "Even though he would have deserved it."

When they arrived back at the guild, Natsu immediately ran over to the request board to find another job for him and Lucy to go on, while Lucy herself went over to sit at the bar and put her head down on the counter. The others all went off to do their own thing.

"Oh dear, I take it that means the job didn't go well then?" Mirajane said.

"We failed!" Lucy wailed. "I mean, we still managed to collect all eight pages, but apparently killing Slenderman wasn't part of the job. And now I lost my rent money all because the client was being a jerk about it!"

"Hey Lucy, how about this job?" Natsu said, holding up a job request that had a picture of a creepy-looking dog on it. "Apparently there's this demon dog called Smile Dog, and-"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! Noooooooo! I can't take anymore creepy jobs again! Not after we just got back from the Slenderman one!" Lucy exclaimed frantically, as Natsu and Happy started walking away (or in Happy's case, flew) dejectedly.

"You two really are cute together!" Mira said cheerfully.

"Seriously? Don't start that again, Mira!" Lucy told her, before going after Natsu. "Natsu, wait up!" she called out. "So, what's the reward for this one?" she asked him.

"700,000 jewels just to capture this Smile Dog," Natsu said. "It should be more than enough to cover your rent for this month."

"Alright then! So let's go!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, as the three of them left for their next job.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Team Natsu vs Slenderman. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it. If you want me to do a Smile Dog one next, I will be happy to. Oh and if you don't know what Smile Dog is, you can just type in Smile Dog on google images for pictures of it. But anywayz, I just thought I'd get this one out before I go back to my Team Natsu and the One Ring story, which is Fairy Tail with Lord of the Rings. So, yeah, I hope you enjoy this. No flames though if you don't like it. Flames will be devoured by Natsu. And coincidentally this ended up being eight pages long, which is kind of a coincidence with the collect eight pages thing in the Slenderman game.<strong>


End file.
